Tamsyn Kite
=Tamsyn Kite= http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v610/Aistanocha/dolls/tamsynkite.png Name: Tamsyn Rita Kite Gender: Female Age: Physically 15; chronologically 1; mentally, um... late-teens-ish? Birthdate: December 28, 2050 Birthplace: New York City, NY Hometown: New York City, NY Height: 5'6" Weight: 115 lbs Build: Skinny, pointy, and angular. Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Cherry red Parents: Legally, Henry (Henry Kite -- no relation to the PC) and Eleanor Kite. Ectobiologically, Tansy Ragwort-Michaels and Michelle Kite. And she was created by Mackenzie Kite. Status: Single but she has become a shipping magnet. IM Screen Name: Frankenspikey Player: Cameo Theme Song: Hyperactive! by Thomas Dolby Appearance Tamsyn's clothing is fairly casual, but it sticks to a red-and-black color scheme (much like her brother's), and she always wears a skirt. She also likes fishnets, skulls, and spider designs. She doesn't have much of a bust, but isn't especially bothered by this. Her hair is the sort of colour that would normally require dye. Her favourite shirt is a long-sleeved red shirt with conspicuous black patches stitched onto the front. Her hair's all pointy and stick-out-y. Her author likens it to a bright red hedgehog growing out of her head. (The doll is an approximation.) Personality Tamsyn's drawn to the strange and unusual. She gets a kick out of putting people off-balance; confusing them, scaring them, annoying them... it's all good. (Tamsyn is a born bratty little sister.) She also has a rather schadenfreude-y sense of humour; awkward social fumbling is comedy gold in her eyes. She seems pretty amiable despite all that, though (and she's certainly not shy), just kind of a pain if you don't appreciate her antics. A large part of Tamsyn's confident personality comes from the fact that she doesn't have the Ragworts' immunity to fear, but she tries to act fearless anyways because she remembers having that power as Tansy. Tamsyn wants to live up to those memories, so she hides any indication of it when she's afraid (and she's a good enough actor to pull it off), and she honestly believes that there's no point to letting fear affect you unless it's serving the practical purpose of preventing you from rushing headlong into danger (and once you've been alerted to the danger, it's done its job). Essentially, she's a very courageous person, but she arrives at that via a strange and unusual route. Power Power Class: 5 She can talk to inanimate objects. She can persuade them to do anything that it's physically possible for them to do, including breaking. It's clearer with an example, so... she can tell a gun to jam and it'll do it, but she can't order it to turn into a banana and expect that to actually happen. (She isn't a full-fledged reality warper.) Essentially, Tamsyn's power consists of making requests of inanimate objects and granting them enough temporary life that they can listen and obey. It should be noted that the objects aren't technically forced to do what she says; it just sounds really, really persuasive and they're glad to comply. (Yes, even if that means destroying themselves. They aren't smart enough to have a survival instinct, let alone catch on to the fact that she's asking them to violate it.) Most objects aren't going to refuse an order from Tamsyn, but there are two main circumstances when it could plausibly happen: it's one of the ways her power could go wonky if she was subjected to a power drain, and it's possible that a cherished Companion Cube could refuse to harm its owner. Background Tamsyn is a construct made by combining the spiritual essence of Michelle Kite with that of Tansy Ragwort. This resulted in a young mix-and-match clone, resembling Tansy physically but with memories mostly taken from Michelle, and a half-and-half personality. Mackenzie made her in a fit of grief during the 2050 holiday season, but he was barely able to copy Michelle's essence at all, considering that she'd been dead for five years, and as a result he had to add a second person to fill it out and make the clone viable. He picked Tansy; partly because of similarities between Tansy and Michelle, but mostly just because he's a Ragwort fanboy. After Tamsyn was created, Mackenzie did his best to cover up the fact that she was a construct, passing her off as his little sister and getting falsified documents to back this up through his parents' and grandparents' network of shady contacts. The cracks in this facade became apparent before long, but Tamsyn herself was only making a halfhearted attempt to figure out what was really going on. What forced her out of her refusal to look too deeply into it was the experiences of AU Tamsyn in the For Want of a Nail timeline. In that universe, Mackenzie had no chance of hiding Tamsyn's origins from the world at large, so he told her flat-out when he created her and hoped that it would impress the transmogrified clone of his dead sister. (It didn't. It was one of the factors that led to AU Tamsyn hopping a train and running away to Seattle, although that was mainly motivated by the fact that the Kites aided and abetted the Cradle in doing horrible things.) While she was rather less than thrilled with it at first, AU Tamsyn eventually accepted the fact that she was a metaphysical Frankenstein's monster, and was comfortable with it by the time of the actual plot. This indirectly carried over to main-universe Tamsyn: she could hardly keep ignoring the situation after having it shoved in her face like that. Random Facts * Tamsyn likes nachos. Like... really, really likes nachos. * Tamsyn's left baby toe is deformed. She was born missing half of it, so it's just a little nub. * Tamsyn really hates ice and frost. Winter is her least favourite season. * Legally, thanks to the aforementioned falsified documents, Tamsyn is on file as a normal metahuman who was born in December 2036, not as a construct who popped into existence as a teenager in December 2050. * When she's on the internet/sending text messages, Tamsyn likes to type in bright red and cant be bothered with capital letters or punctuation i mean who has time for that shit hahaha Here is a picture of a real person who looks like her. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v610/Aistanocha/kathryn_prescott21.jpg Category:CamChars